Rings and pancakes
by R et K always
Summary: Un petit os que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. Avec la relation Jim/Castle mise en avant et un peu de Kate pour boucler le tout. Venez lire.


Bonsoir,

Un petit os écrit il y a quelques temps et que j'ai pas put poster ici, plus tôt.

J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur Jim et surtout sur sa relation avec Castle, pour changer.

Bref je vous laisse découvrir et vous attends en bas de la page pour cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews. ;-)

* * *

_Loft de Jim Beckett 9h30 :_

En sortant de l'ascenseur Castle inspira profondément, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et s'apprêtait à aller voir le père de Kate sans savoir comment il allait être reçu.

Et si la jeune flic avait parlé de leur dispute à son père et qu'il le mettait à la porte avant même qu'il ait pu dire le moindre mot ? Et s'il refusait ?

- J'aimerais accéder à l'ascenseur, moi jeune homme alors si vous voulez bien vous décaler ce serait vraiment aimable. Dit la voix fluette d'une vieille dame, le sortant de ses pensées.

Remarquant qu'il se tenait toujours devant les portes de l'ascenseur, il avança de quelques pas. Une fois que les portes se refermèrent sur la vieille femme, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

- Monsieur Beckett... Jim. Bonjour... euh ...j'...je peux entrer un moment il faut que je vous parle. Bégaya-t-il.

- Oh Richard, bien sûr entre. Un café ? Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Oui avec plaisir. Répondit l'écrivain.

- A voir ta tête, je suppose que ma fille t'a parlé de sa proposition de poste à Washington ? Fit Jim en posant les deux tasses sur la table.

- Pas exactement.

- ...

- Hier soir en voulant ranger sa veste, j'ai fait tomber sa carte d'embarquement pour DC, et je lui ai demandé des explications. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait été à un entretien, le matin même. Compléta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur du vieil homme.

- Oh et comment ça c'est fini ? Pas très bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment on s'est disputé, je lui ai reproché de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans notre couple, et que si ce boulot marchait ça nous éloignerait définitivement, que ce serait la fin de notre couple. Puis je suis parti de chez elle. Mais Kate ne vous a rien dit ? Fit-il surpris.

- Non, mais tu sais comment elle est, elle garde tout pour elle, tu es le seul à qui elle se confie autant et même toi elle ne te dit pas tout ! Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour ça. Répondit-il en observant le jeune homme triturer quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Non j'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, plusieurs fois elle m'a demandé où notre couple allait.  
A chaque fois, j'ai évité le sujet par peur de la perdre si je faisais un faux pas. J'ai mis quatre ans à gratter chaque couche de sa carapace pour enfin accéder à son coeur. Débita le romancier.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de boire une gorgée de café et reprit.

- Vous savez, j'ai déjà été marié deux fois, la première fois avec la mère de ma fille Meredith, on était jeune quand elle tombée enceinte. Je pensais l'aimer mais avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus pour offrir à mon enfant, une vie stable. De plus, quelques mois après la naissance d'Alexis j'ai découvert que ma femme me trompait.  
Quand à ma deuxième ex-femme et éditrice, je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'intégrer dans notre petit cocon à ma fille et moi, d'où mon deuxième divorce. Et les deux étaient plus intéressées par mon argent et le nombre de portes que ma célébrité pourrait leur ouvrir.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, jetant un oeil à son interlocuteur. Qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Mais ma défaite la plus cuisante a été avec Kyra Blaine, une petite amie que j'ai rencontrée au lycée. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant trois ans. Un jour, je l'ai accompagnée à l'aéroport, elle m'a demandé de lui laisser de l'espace, que je la couvais trop. Et le truc c'est qu'elle était comme Kate, belle, intelligente et surtout vraie. Elle s'intéressait à moi pour ce que je suis, comme votre fille. Et j'ai eu peur de la perdre si j'allais trop vite et que je lui en demandais trop à elle aussi. Finit-il.

Jim attendit un moment, pour être sur que le petit ami de sa fille ait fini et parla à son tour.

- Tu sais Richard tu me rappelles un peu moi, le jour où j'ai été voir le père de ma Johanna, pour lui demander sa main.

- Je que ...quoi...comment vous avez su ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Pas besoin d'être flic, pour observer les signes et les comprendre. Donc c'est bien ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Oui. Souffla Castle, en sortant un écrin de sa poche les mains tremblantes, et en le tendant au vieil homme.

- Jim Beckett, m'accordez-vous la main de votre fille ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu as ma plus sincère bénédiction Rick. Sourit-il.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama l'écrivain surpris.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, ma fille ne m'a jamais parlé de ses petits amis. Mais de toi, elle m'en a parlé, dès le début de votre étrange partenariat. Certes au départ, c'était pour me raconter le nombre incalculables de bêtises que tu faisais en une seule journée, et à quel point tu l'énervais avec tes manières de gamin et tes théories improbables. Mais déjà là, tu réussissais à la faire revivre et sourire, comme avant la mort de sa mère. Et crois-moi, tu es bien le seul qui ait réussi cet exploit en dix ans. Puis peu à peu, elle a changé de registre, elle me parlait de tes intuitions qui étaient utiles à ses enquêtes, de vos blagues. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, la même que sa mère quand elle me regardait.

Puis un soir, on avait rendez-vous pour manger, elle est arrivée très remontée pestant contre toi et une actrice. Tout le long du repas, elle n'a pas arrêté de rouspéter, je n'ai pas pu en placer une. J'ai su à cet instant que ma Katie était entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi. Alors oui sans hésiter. Rends-là heureuse, elle le mérite, elle a tellement souffert depuis l'assassinat de sa mère.

- Merci beaucoup. Murmura-t-il ému. En se levant.

Il tendit la main à son futur beau père, mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci l'encercla dans une étreinte profonde.

- Par contre, si tu fais du mal à ma petite fille, je te tuerai sans poser de questions, gendre idéal ou pas. Dit-il avant de relâcher l'écrivain.

- ... Je...vous.., Marmonna-t-il soudain blanc comme un linge.

- Richard ? Demanda-t-il le faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, mais je vous promets que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je tiens trop à elle pour la blesser.

- Je n'en doute pas, une seconde. Répondit Jim.

- Une dernière chose, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- D'accord, encore merci je te promets de la rendre heureuse.

Puis, il quitta l'appartement et s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

Quant à Jim Beckett, il resta quelques secondes à contempler le couloir vide, avant de refermer la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, et laissa dériver ses pensées vers ce matin où il avait découvert la relation entre sa fille et l'écrivain.

_**Flash back :**_

Il était à peine 7h00 en ce dimanche matin, mais le soleil de ce début mois de juin était déjà chaud.

Sa fille lui avait téléphoné la veille pour lui parler de sa bagarre sur le toit avec Cole Maddox, sa démission, puis la mort de Maddox et enfin sa décision de reprendre son poste au 12th et la suspension disciplinaire dont elle avait écopé, elle et le lieutenant Esposito.

Tout au long de la discussion, elle l'avait senti ailleurs, pas triste mais simplement concentrée sur tout autre chose que les mots qu'elle lâchait.

Bien décidé à s'assurer que sa petite fille allait bien, il s'était levé à l'aube pour aller faire des courses et était parti chez Kate, pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner comme lui faisait sa mère.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il avait sorti le double de la clé de son appartement et était entré sans un bruit, tout aussi silencieusement, il s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la chambre de sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Absorbé par le contenu de son sac de courses, il ne s'était pas aperçu tout de suite que sa fille avait de la compagnie.

Quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva en face de Richard Castle en caleçon. Dos à lui, l'écrivain ne l'avait pas entendu, concentré par la préparation de la pâte à pancakes.

- Euh... Monsieur Castle ? Balbutia-t-il surpris.

Le romancier sursauta et donna un brusque coup de fouet dans sa préparation, qui alla s'écraser lamentablement sur le plan de travail et le sol.

Il se retourna et lâcha un "Monsieur Beckett" aigu.

Le vieil homme, regarda quelques secondes, le partenaire de sa fille et le fouet, qui gouttait sur le sol. Une chose est sûre, que le romancier soit entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner chez sa fille, si tôt le matin et dans une tenue légère, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Je voulais faire une surprise à ma fille en lui préparant un petit déjeuner comme lorsqu'elle était petite, mais je vois que vous vous en êtes chargés.

- Euh,...oui on a ... mmh... regardé un film... et il était t… tard donc Ka… Beckett… enfin votre fille, m'a proposé de rester parce ... il était tard. Enfin à cause du film, le film a fini tard, je veux dire. Donc ben je suis resté, dormir ici... sur le canapé bien sûr. Et je voulais la remercier pour cette nuit. Parce qu'elle m'a laissé utiliser son canapé bien entendu c'est tout, pas son lit juste ...le canapé.

Amusé, il regarda le romancier s'empêtrer dans ses explications, pas vraiment convaincantes, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un jeune enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

- Elle vous a laissé faire votre lessive aussi ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non pourquoi. Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Et bien vous êtes en caleçon et vos habits ne sont pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine… du coup la seule explication logique, c'est qu'ils sont dans la machine à laver.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que l'écrivain baissa les yeux pour remarquer qu'effectivement, sa tenue était plus que légère.

Il se retourna et tira d'un coup sec sur le linge posé sur le plan de travail pour se cacher, emportant par la même occasion le plat, qui alla rejoindre le reste de la pâte sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd.

Se retenant d'éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre, il regarda le petit ami de sa fille essayer en vain de se cacher avec le linge dix fois trop petit.

- Castle, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, c'est quoi ce boucan ? Retentit soudain en direction de la chambre, la voix de sa fille mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

Il tourna la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il vit sa fille émergeant en portant la chemise de l'écrivain.

- Oh bonjour ma chérie ! Monsieur Castle cherchait justement sa chemise, je vois que tu l'as retrouvée.

- Papa ! Mais que ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-elle en virant rouge et resserrant machinalement les pans de la chemise.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir mon coeur, et je vais très bien merci de me le demander. Et toi ça va ? S'amusa t'il.

- Quant à ce que je fais là, reprit-il avant que sa fille ait pu ouvrir la bouche, je voulais te faire le petit déjeuner, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Finit-il en désignant Castle toujours immobile, d'un signe de la tête.

La brunette détourna le regard de son père pour le poser sur son amant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le fouet dans une main et le linge plaqué sur sa poitrine de l'autre.  
Cette vision lui tira, un petit sourire qu'elle ne pût retenir.

- Bon et bien moi, je vais vous laisser les enfants, vous pouvez garder ça. Vu que la préparation de Monsieur Castle a fini sur le sol. Fit-il en posant le sac sur la table.

- Euh, Papa ? Retentit la voix de sa fille alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

Il vit les deux partenaires échanger un regard interminable, puis l'écrivain hocha la tête de haut en bas, avec un doux sourire.

Kate reportant son attention sur son père, murmura :

- Tu voudrais bien rester ? J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, ma chérie.

- Restez, Monsieur Beckett. Je vais juste aller...euh m'habiller. Répondit l'écrivain qui semblait avoir retrouver ses esprits.

- Eh, bien si vous insistez c'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition, appelez-moi Jim.

- Si vous m'appelez Rick ou Richard. Répondit-il.

- Très bien Richard, je reste. Et je vais nettoyer un peu tout ça. Dit-il en désignant les dégâts dans la cuisine.

- Non, non laissez, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je suis autant responsable que vous, allez passer une tenue un peu plus descente, je m'occupe du reste.

Le romancier hocha la tête en guise de réponse, avant de disparaître dans la chambre de sa fille.

Il sourit tendrement à sa fille, qui le lui rendit timidement les joues encore un peu rouges.

- Je crois que ton ami va avoir besoin de sa chemise ma Katie. Tu devrais aller la lui rendre.

- Oui. Et je vais moi aussi aller mettre autre chose. Répondit la jeune femme avant de disparaître à son tour.

Quand ils ressortirent de la chambre cinq minutes plus tard, Jim avait nettoyé le plus gros des dégâts et avait dressé la table pour trois.

- Oh papa tu as acheté des croissants, mais tu as dû traverser la moitié de la ville. S'exclama sa fille.

- Tu as eu une fin de semaine difficile et hier au téléphone tu avais l'air ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Sourit-il faisant rougir les amoureux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa fille, avait l'air différente, elle rayonnait littéralement.

- Allez, asseyons-nous et raconte-moi un peu plus en détail, comment en es-tu arrivée à démissionner ?

Elle acquiesça et s'installa. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée, l'écrivain qui semblait devancer les moindre désirs de sa fille, avant même qu'elle ne les prononce à haute voix.

Une fois, qu'elle fut installée, qu'elle eut bu une gorgée de café et ait mordu une ou deux fois dans son croissant, Kate se lança.

- Mercredi, on a eu une affaire à priori banale. Un jeune hispanique tué par balle dans une ruelle. Mais certaines preuves, nous ont mené à la femme du Capitaine Montgomery. Commença-t-elle sans entrer dans le détail.

- Ton ancien capitaine ?

- Oui, et après, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Chaque nouvelle avancée menait d'une manière ou d'une autre au meurtre de maman.  
J'ai fini par trouver une piste sérieuse. Je suis partie avec Esposito la vérifier. Nous avons trouvé l'album de mariage du Capitaine Montgomery. Maddox, un ancien militaire semblait chercher quelqu'un de précis.  
Il est revenu et a assommé Espo, avant de s'enfuir. Je l'ai poursuivi jusque sur le toit, on s'est battu. Mais il était plus fort que moi et m'a éjecté du toit. Je suis restée agrippée à la corniche, suspendue dans le vide, pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Heureusement Ryan avait prévenu Gates, et ils sont arrivés avec une équipe. Kevin a réussi à me rattraper juste avant que je ne tombe.

- Vous n'étiez pas avec elle ? Demanda Jim surpris et légèrement en colère en fixant Castle.

- Non, je… on.

- C'est de ma faute papa. On s'était disputé, et s'il avait prononcé les mots que je lui aie balancés à la figure cet après-midi là, moi aussi j'aurais réagi comme lui. De plus, il avait la remise de diplôme de sa fille. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais. Dit Kate en défendant l'écrivain.

- Oh, je vois continue.

- Pendant que j'étais suspendue à cette corniche, je ne pensais qu'à Castle. J'allais mourir sans lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. Et je n'arrivais à penser qu'à ça.

Il vit sa fille tenir la main de son écrivain sous la table. Kate reprit :

- Quand nous sommes rentrés au commissariat, j'ai rendu ma plaque et mon arme et je suis allée rejoindre Castle chez lui.

Elle finit son café, avant de continuer son récit.

- Je voulais mettre cette histoire de côté, du moins pour un certain temps. Seulement le lendemain, Ryan est arrivé avec le dossier et de nouvelles infos. J'ai voulu en finir une bonne fois pour toute, alors on a repris l'enquête. Un ami de Montgomery possédait un dossier permettant d'inculper le meurtrier de maman. Il avait été torturé chez lui et laissé pour mort par Maddox. Ce dossier était entrain de brûler dans sa cheminée mais il a eu l'excellente idée de cacher une copie du dossier dans un vieil entrepôt.

Quand on est arrivé, Maddox était déjà là, il a récupéré le dossier et a fait tout exploser. Il est mort sur le coup et le dossier a été détruit.

- Vous n'avez plus rien alors ? Souffla le vieil homme choqué.

- Si, on a récupéré les morceaux du dossier et on a réussi à remonter jusqu'à un compte. Celui du Sénateur.

- Notre sénateur. William Bracken ?

- Oui ! Seulement, je ne pouvais pas l'inculper ne possédant aucune preuve tangible. Mais j'ai réussi à le voir en tête à tête, et j'ai passé un marché avec lui : je ne le dénonce pas et en échange, il me laisse tranquille, moi et ceux à qui je tiens. Finit-elle.

- J'approuve ta décision, ma chérie. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse et non que tu risques ta vie pour cette affaire. Et je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus.

Elle lui avait souri et ils avaient fini de manger en changeant de sujet.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais il était sûr que son tout nouveau petit ami, n'était pas étranger à cette décision.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Alors oui, il acceptait de donner la main de sa fille à l'écrivain car il était sans doute le seul qui arrivait à canaliser sa fille.

FIN.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict :)


End file.
